1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for performing a printing job by adjusting color information using a color conversion table, which is stored in an image forming device and updated by a user inputting color adjustment information.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a conventional method of performing a printing job by adjusting color information.
Referring to FIG. 1, in operation 100, a user opens registration information of a printer driver in a control panel of a computer operating system, such as Microsoft Windows. In operation 110, the user changes the setting values of brightness, contrast, and saturation in a user interface of the printer driver. In operation 120, the printer driver receives data, which is to be printed, from an application program and encodes the data in a printer control language (PCL) or PostScript (PS) code. In operation 130, the printer driver encodes image adjustment parameters according to the changed setting values of operation 110. In operation 140, the printer driver transmits the data encoded in operation 120, along with the image adjustment parameters encoded in operation 130, to an image forming device, such as a printer, a copier, etc. In operation 150, the image forming device analyzes and renders the data and image adjustment parameters received in operation 140 using an emulator. In operation 160, the image forming device prints the result of operation 150 onto a printing medium, such as paper, etc.
According to this conventional method of performing a printing job by adjusting color information, the printing job will only be performed by adjusting the color information in the emulator to which the image adjustment parameters encoded in operation 130 is applied if the emulator supports relevant color adjustment functions. If the emulator does not support relevant color adjustment functions, a user must perform a process of encoding adjusted output data by directly applying some color adjustment to the output data in an image forming device driver into data of the PCL or PS code. Then, the emulator of the image forming device processing the encoded data processes the remaining color adjustment functions supported thereby. This conventional method of processing a color adjustment function is inefficient.
In addition, if a color adjustment function added to the conventional method changes the image forming device driver, the emulator must be modified to perform a printing job using the added color adjustment function.
In addition, even if a printing job is repeatedly performed by adjusting color in the same way, the same job of encoding image adjustment parameters and analyzing the encoded image adjustment parameters in the emulator must be repeatedly performed for each printing job. Thus, the conventional method is inefficient for this reason as well.